Fang's Fatal Secret
by Ellenar Ride
Summary: Fang has a secret. And when it comes out, it results in the death of a Flock member- and two more leaving for good. What could have turned the world upside down so thoroughly? Rated T for Nudge's mouth on one occasion.


**FANG POV**

"Max, can you gather the Flock, in, say, ten minutes? I have something to tell you guys."

"Okay…"

I sat in the living room, waiting for them will a full backpack.

"Fang? What's with the pack?"

"I have to leave, Max. Now."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Max… Max, if you knew what I really was, you wouldn't want me here."

"What are you then, that I would abandon you?"

"I am Death. I bring a soul to their eternal rest. And Ari said to tell you… it wasn't your fault. You didn't kill him, it was the expiration date. And that he loved you, and that your father did, too, no matter how much it seems otherwise."

"What?"

"Max, Ari was your half-brother."

"…"

"I'm here, because, well…"

"One of us is going to die."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Max. I love her too, but it's her time."

"Angel or Nudge?"

"Max, I can't-"

"But _I _can." Angel said. Then she stepped forward and hugged Fang, and collapsed.

"No! No, no, no, Angel! It wasn't your time to go!" Fang cried.

"Fang?" Nudge asked.

"Do you know why I never let anyone hug me?"

"Why?"

"Because you're stepping into Death's embrace. Everyone who hugs me dies. But it wasn't Angel's time to go, and it's not Nudge's."

"Then who… My _mom?"_

"No. Max… It's Ella's time to go."

"What? No! You can't kill her! Not my baby sister!"

"Max. Angel died before her time. Her soul will replace your sister's on my quota, therefore giving Ella more time to live. I felt her in my mind, and she gave herself so your baby sister would live."

"What?"

"I have to take her spirit to its resting place. Good-bye, Max. I'm sorry." Fang picked something up and cradled it in his arms. Then it was clear. He was holding a transparent Angel. She smiled, and Fang took off.

* * *

><p>"Max, I only came here to tell you what Angel said."<p>

"What did she say, then, Death?"

"She said she loves you, and that it wasn't your fault. She wanted to save your sister because she knew that Ella's death would hurt you."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out and never come back."

In response to her words, Fang leaped through the window.

"Fang, wait!" But it was too late. He was gone.

* * *

><p>"Iggy?"<p>

"Fang?"

"Angel wanted me to tell you thanks. Thanks for everything, and that your cooking rocked."

"Fang, I need you to leave. Leave and don't come back."

After hearing Iggy's order, Fang slipped through the doorway.

"Fang, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

But Fang was already far down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Gazzy. Angel wanted me to tell you that she loves you, and that you didn't do anything wrong. She said you were the best brother anyone could ask for."<p>

"Get out!" Gazzy yelled, throwing a book at him. "You killed my sister! I never, ever wanna see your face again!"

Fang silently slipped out of the room, walking swiftly.

"Fang, come back! I didn't mean it!"

But Fang was already long gone.

* * *

><p>"Nudge."<p>

"Fang?"

"I'm sorry, Nudge. Angel wanted me to tell you that you were the best. Best friend, best sister, best shopping buddy."

Then Fang got up and slipped towards the door.

"Fang? Where are you going?"

He stopped, puzzled.

"Aren't you going to tell me to get out for killing Angel?"

"You _didn't_ kill Angel. She killed herself. And why would I tell you to get out?"

"All the others did."

"What? What exactly did they say, so I can beat them up about it in the morning?"

"Max said 'get out and never come back', Iggy said 'leave and don't come back', and Gazzy said 'get out! You killed my sister! I never, ever wanna see your face again!'."

"Those insensitive idiots."

Fang spent most of the night in Nudge's room, telling her about people who begged him not to take them, people who had yelled at him for letting people die. And he cried through the whole thing.

**IN THE MORNING**

**NUDGE POV**

I walked into the hallway and ran into someone. "Hey! Nudge, watch where you're going!"

It was Gazzy.

"Watch it yourself, jerk." I spat back.

"Nudge! Don't be rude to your brother!"

Max.

"Don't tell me what to do, b****."

"Excuse me, Nudge? Since when do you act this way?"

"Since _you _do."

By now we were in the kitchen with Iggy.

"Nudge, what's wrong?"

"You three!" I cried. "How can you _be _so cruel? Fang came to you with Angel's last words, and you turned him away!"

"Nudge-"

"You three made him _cry._"

As soon as I said that, everyone froze.

"That's right. You made him _cry._ Fang. _Cried._ He had to kill his own _sister, _Max. And when he tries to be kind, you two," I indicated Max and Iggy, "tell him not to come back, and you," Gazzy this time, "tell him you never want to see his face again!

"When he told me what Angel said for me, he started to leave without a response because he couldn't take another harsh word from family. When I called him back, he was genuinely surprised I wasn't angry. He spent almost the whole night sitting with me, just crying and telling me about the people that begged him not to take them. Now tell me how you could do that. What is _wrong_ with you people?"

"Nudge-"

"_No._ I'm not gonna take this anymore. Don't you dare tell me you didn't know. You didn't know because you didn't care enough to _ask_, and you didn't _need _to know. And I can't live in the same house with you people. I'm going with Fang."

And I flew out the window. I could hear Max calling my name, yelling apologies, but they were empty. So I ignored her. I met Fang on the cliff, and we left. We flew off so Fang could gather the next soul.

* * *

><p>AN: And this is where I'm cutting off. I might change it to a chaptered story, but only if I get at least five people who want me to continue.


End file.
